Hogwarts: Jack and Elsa
by vampirequeenxlilith
Summary: Elsa is a Ravenclaw, she tries to keep to herself, hidden away from the limelight. Anna, however, can't stand seeing her sister all alone. She tries to get her more involved, but Elsa resists. Maybe with a little help of a certain Slytherin, Anna will get her wish after all? (Jelsa and other pairings)


**This Jelsa story in Hogwarts setting isn't anything original and I don't know where I'm going with this, but I just like to write and I want to know how far I can take this story.**

 **I'll try to remain true to the characters and their development – however, I probably won't be able to be true to the HP universe, since I haven't read the books and am not a huge fanatic. Please, don't hate!**

 **I definitely am a Jelsa fan and this will have other pairing as well.**

 **Obviously the characters don't belong to me or the HP universe, they belong to whomever created them.**

" **Alright,"**

Sitting alone in the library is Elsa, studying for her potions test next Wednesday. She wonders what the final ingredient is for a weakness potion, _seahorse tail?_

"Elsa!" a high pitch voice rings through the empty halls of the library, breaking Elsa's concentration.

"Please be quiet Anna, you're in the library for God's sake," she scolds her sister in a hush tone, not wanting to be loud herself.

Anna excuses herself "Oh! sorry, but-'' she takes a look around, "there's nobody here but you," she comments, while expressing one of her charming smiles.

Elsa sighs and looks up from her textbook, facing Anna "Yes, but this is still a library, and _I_ at least would like some quiet," she returns her attention back to her textbook, "I'm studying for a potions test,"

"What! You're already studying?" Anna can't believe her sister, they just barely started school and she's already closing herself off from others. Anna knew that Elsa was in the library because that's what she always does, Elsa likes to be alone, and there isn't a more perfect place like that then the library, especially during the first week of school.

"Yes Anna, professor Quasimodo is a very demanding teacher, you should know that he always likes to tests his students after the holidays." Not braking her concentration.

Anna sits down beside Elsa and leans on her sister, "Yeash Elsa, you don't have to be so uptight all the time, it's the first week of school! I mean isn't it exciting? New semester, new friends, why don't you go out and have some fun!?" Anna asks in the most theatrical, melodramatic way, with big hand gestures and big batting eyes.

Elsa can't help but think that her little sister's excitement is cute, it's her charm. Ever since they were younger Anna was always the more outgoing one - alas, she was the only outgoing one.

Elsa ignores her question and instead starts asking her: "What made you come here Anna?"

Anna pouts and she stands up from her chair, slaps both her hands on the table and with a glint in her eye, she points at Elsa accusingly, "I came here take _you_ out to Griffondor's beginning of the year party bash!" and she twirls around Elsa, all happy and excited.

She stops when Elsa gets up and begins packing her books, "I don't know, I think I'd rather just stay in and read," she starts walking away, with Anna following.

"Wait, Elsa! Just-" Anna tries to stop Elsa from walking away, she doesn't like it when she just does that, "Elsa!" she reaches out for her wrist, "Don't!" Elsa screams.

She turns around and pulls her hands close to her body, fisting them on her chest, "Don't do that," she takes a few steps back, distancing herself from Anna.

"Wh-what?" Anna gives out a nervous laugh, she's confused and hurt, "T-touch you?" she stutters.

Elsa looks away, pressing her lips in a thin line, holding herself tight.

"I can't touch you, Elsa?" Anna's voice is soft and timid, she can feel her throat starting to swell up. She doesn't want to cry, but her eyes are already tearing up. "I'm s-sorry Elsa," she stands still, she tries to calm don't but it's not working.

Elsa feels guilty for rejecting Anna like that, she could've done it differently. It's just that *sigh* _I'm sorry Anna._ Elsa shrugs, and after a moment to think she steps towards Anna.

"Listen Anna, I'm sorry," she attempts to comfort her sister by holding her, but she just holds her hand hovering above Anna's shoulder. "I'm just- I'm… really sorry," she keeps her hands before her, she doesn't know what to do with them.

Anna looks at Elsa's hands, she always has those white gloves on, and she treats them like they're made gold. Maybe it wasn't that Elsa didn't want her to touch her, maybe it was that she didn't want her to touch her gloves… that make any sense. But why else would Elsa act like this towards Anna? They're sisters, and they only have each other.

Anna can see Elsa feeling guilty, "I'll forgive you if you go to that party?" she tries to cheer them both up.

Elsa looks at Anna now, contemplating what to say, _it's better if I don't go – but I don't want to hurt Anna. Maybe that won't happen… but what if it does!?_ She can see Anna giving her puppy dog eyes, _it'll surely be alright this one time – right?_

"Alright, I'll go," Elsa finally says.

Anna forgets all her worries and immediately jumps for joy, "YAY!"

Elsa feels relieved seeing her sister running about - she hates it when she hurts her.

"So, when is it?" Elsa asks.

Anna stands still, "What?"

"What time is the party?" Elsa asks again.

"Oh, well the party is at nine bu-"

"Great, then I'll see you there," Elsa nods, then turns around to leave for her room, she looks back and waves towards Anna.

"-but I think I forgot something," Anna ponders on what exactly it was she was forgetting. She's thinking hard, but can't come up with it, "Oh well, couldn't have been that important I guess," and she then leaves for her room.

 **Sooo, that was is! I know it's short, but I don't like writing really chapters. Maybe if I update regularly it won't be such a problem, but it's the holidays and I have to study… T-T**

 **Preview: Elsa goes to the party to meet Anna, but it doesn't go so well for her.**


End file.
